Sanzo's Standpoint
by mayfaire
Summary: Sanzo’s POV about some trivial things in life. Slight SanzoGoku. Yaoi.


Sanzo's Standpoint 

Summary: Sanzo's POV about what? I honestly don't know. But please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki.

A/N: This is my first Saiyuki fic and its complete rubbish. But please R&R. thank you very much— I appreciate it. This is unedited so please bear with the wrong grammar and all. A lot of swearing on the way.

* * *

I've been inside this gory labyrinth for god knows how many hours… or maybe it has been days already. I do not know and I don't have the intention to know if it only means I have to stay here longer. My servants namely Hakkai, Gojyo and the stupid saru are outside, fighting the other demons that are trying to follow me inside.

Those demons are fuckingly insane. Don't they know that only humans are allowed to enter this so-called castle as many would call. But if you went in here for yourself, you might just take back what you've said. Everything that is supposed to be rumors surrounding this castle about its beauty and elegance will all turn to dust. Not that I blame those asinine inhabitants of the dilapidated town we've just passed by. I bet that they haven't even explored the outskirts of their town within three kilometers in radius.

I walked languidly towards the center of the castle, holding my ever-faithful gun. Damn this go to west mission. I could handle this all alone and here the goddess proposed that I bring along those three burdens. And look, I'm still the one making out the hardest parts of the task. If everything had worked out for me—meaning if I alone took this mission, I'm more reassured that I'm already halfway through this boring travel.

I sighed as I lighted my last cigarette and continued to walk towards my location. And there stood the self-proclaimed god assuming his reign over this blood reeking pile of shit he calls castle. He is totally blinded by Homura's charms, poor old son of a bitch only to be slaughtered by the highest ranking monk in Buddhism. Hell, he should really thank Homura for that feat.

"What does a Sanzo want from a god like me?" the master said.

I looked at him disgustingly and threw my cigarette stub in front of him as I raised my gun towards his forehead.

"I'm just going to kill you for all your bullshits." I said sternly.

The master laughed with a piercing shrill that sounds to me more like a dry cough, making me cringe with utter abhorrence. "Me? You kill me? You cannot kill a god like me, Genjo Sanzo. Not in your lifetime!" And he laughed again with that detestable laugh/cough.

"Say that to yourself, old man. Homura just tricked you into nothing." I said, trying to keep my patience at bay.

"Ah well, that assumption is utterly wrong, Sanzo-sama." The master said with sarcasm. "You see, Homura-sama promised me and my entire clan an eternal life equivalent to that of gods in heaven."

What an egomaniac bastard. If I dig more on what he said it may have come out as 'Homura-sama promised ME an eternal life and power more than the gods in heaven.'. I looked at him more closely and confirmed for myself that the son of a bitch Homura just placed the seal of gods on the man's forehead. I sighed; same old promise, same old punishment. The old scoundrel—that's why he's too confident to face me alone because he knows that my gun wouldn't kill him. I placed my gun inside my robe and stared at the man across the room. He still has that detestable smile plastered on his ugly scarred face making him look like a pedophile.

"So Sanzo-sama, I guess by putting your gun aside means a sign of defeat, is it not? The master queried with pure firmness making me want to skin the man alive.

"Hn. Just shut the fuck up and go to hell." I said as I clasped my hands together and started chanting my mantra. But then he anticipated my move and I was suddenly thrown against the wall as he held both my arms with deathlike grip.

The master who was twice taller and bigger than me slammed me against the wall again like I was a toy doll. I cringe as pain started to seep through my body. What a sadistic bastard. He's going to pay for this dearly. He eyed me from head to toe with lust ever so visible in those yellow eyes. I'm really going to fucking kill you, just wait and see.

"I didn't know that Sanzo-sama has beautiful skin that cannot be compared with any woman's beauty." The master said with malice as he rubbed his rough callused hands on my arms.

"Get your ugly hand off me you son of a bitch!" I said between clenched teeth.

"Not so fast, Sanzo-sama. We wouldn't want my guest of honor to depart without a remembrance, isn't it?"

I shuddered with hatred as he enjoyed his ministrations upon me, which already crept towards my neck, chest and abdomen. An inch lower and I'll see to it that he'd be escorted to Hell by me. I tried to free myself from him but he made sure that I'd stay in place for good. He neared his face towards me making me recoil, as I smelled his putrid breath. I can feel him smelling my hair and I just wanted to dismember him right then and there.

With my thin line of patience already cut off, I pushed him away as hard as I could—-surprising him and I quickly summoned my chants and shouted to him with hatred flowing through my words. "Purify the evil!"

As soon as I vociferated those words, scrolls completely bound him and squeezed him into nothing—scattering the dust into the air, as simple as that. I collapsed there on the floor panting heavily, trying to clear my mind of what happened. Sure enough that small action looks puny but the energy I emancipate rivals the energy I use in a day's time. Slowly, I sat up and leaned on the wall when I realized both of my arms were injured to a point where I thought my bones were fractured; and that making the slightest move already makes my muscles shrill with anguish.

"I'm so fucked up." I cursed loudly as I stared across the room feeling nauseated and dirty. I closed my eyes, trying to find infinitesimal rest that would do well for my body when I found I couldn't. Whenever I closed my eyes, I would always see a pair of big golden eyes staring at me with what? Love? Care? Worry? I don't fucking know and I don't fucking care. And it agitates me to a point that I rouse myself even if pain was already making fun of me—like Death hovering behind me, incase I decided to surrender. Oh, I do wanted to surrender badly but those golden eyes and that annoying voice calling out my name makes me stop my suicidal thoughts once and for all.

I walked more slowly as I retraced the path I took before. And before my mind could grasp my surrounding, I already found myself staring at my three idiotic servants with smiles on their faces as if they haven't seen a miracle for a century. I stood there across them and stared with confusion, which I think barely grazed my features.

I looked at Hakkai whose as disheveled as Gojyo and the saru. Looks like they had a hell of a fight and fun—so much for servants, huh? He smiled the same blank smile we always see in him and I averted my gaze towards Gojyo whose already smoking a cigarette and unconsciously making me want one, too. And slowly I looked towards the most annoying animal I encountered in my life. Goku. I couldn't quite believe with my eyes that he has already grown older and judging from his height, he's already as tall as Hakkai and only a few more inches before our heights meet. I looked towards his face and was confused more than ever as I saw him purse back his tears and smile sweetly. Ch, pure innocence of a golden eyed kid.

I sighed openly and dropped my head as fatigue engorged me, reminding me of my current state. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me and looked up only to find the saru embracing me. At first I didn't know what to do and was deciding if I should slap him with my fan for half a decade or put a bullet through his head. But then when I felt him tremble and sob only did I realize that he was already crying. Crying for what? Maybe for me since I'm the one he's embracing—what a shitty thought. I tried to free myself from his embrace when my arms cheerfully prodded me that they are of no state to push Goku away. So I gave up and let the bakasaru embrace me for as long as he likes. I'm still not accustomed to body contact yet I gradually felt comforted by the simple action. To hell with it, maybe it's the effect of fatigue and injury or better yet a pitiful effect when your head is being slammed to a wall together with your body. Ch, anything is possible and I'm not liable for any damage I might infuse towards the bakasaru later.

But for now, I may put all the worries away and let my mind drift into a peaceful rest. Even if Goku still hasn't let me go and with Hakkai and Gojyo gaping with shock thinking why I lacked the drive to slay the kid, I just ignored them. To hell with what they're thinking. I need to find some decent rest.

END

A/N: I based this fic—especially the latter part—on Won Bin's (I think) first movie where he embraces his… maybe the leader of their group since I think they were assassins. Ha! See how nonsense my fic is? Oh man… I'm such a sucker (yes, I haven't forget that). I don't even know if I portrayed Sanzo's attitude decently.Oh, REVIEW please! T T


End file.
